


Shoot

by Black_and_Red



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), Yuuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M, Violence, side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_and_Red/pseuds/Black_and_Red
Summary: I stared at him, brown eyes meeting blueish green. Light gray strands of hair danced in the breeze and into the man's face, obscuring my view of his strange eyes. He looked at me curiously then at the gun in my hand. "Are you Yuuri Katsuki?" He spoke with a heavy Russian accent.I nodded slightly, my eyes not leaving his strange blue-green ones. His eyes lit up and a grin broke out upon his face."Great! I'm Viktor Nikiforov." He held out his hand for me to shake.I frowned and looked at his hand, contemplating on weather I should shake it or not. Before I could make up my mind a gunshot ripped through the air and into me.





	1. Prologue

    I stared at the blood splatter on the wall of the alleyway, the crimson red contrasting greatly with the graffiti drawn there. The metallic smell of blood and gun smoke lingered in the air, swirling and mixing to form a pungent smell. Phichit sighed from his crouched position next to the body, a puff of white air bursting into existence. He looked up at me before rising up to stand next to the dead girl.

"That was her." He said, running a hand through his hair.

    I hummed and turned around to snowflakes drifting through the air in search of a place to land. A firetrucks siren could be heard in the distance, echoing in the city streets. I looked up into the sky, the stars hidden by the snow clouds above.

"Phichit" I said, still looking up into the snowflake filled sky,"Do you think it will be cold enough tomorrow to go ice skating?"

    A laugh left his mouth before he answered.

"Yes, Yuuri. I believe it will be."

    A small smile played on my lips. Closing my eyes, I breathed out and took a long breath in. The crisp winter air mixed with the remnants of blood and gun smoke filled my nose. I opened my eyes and turned back around to look at Phichit.

"Let's go home." I smiled before walking away from the crime scene, a pair of footsteps crunching behind me.


	2. Chapter 1

The familiar weight of the pistol sat comfortably in my hands. I raised my arms and aimed at the target a couple of meters away. I focused on the small black dot in the middle, memorizing it's exact position. I breathed in low, steadying myself before I wrapped my finger around the trigger and pulled. The bullet flew from the barrel of the gun with a flash of bright fire and smoke, propelling itself forward. The kick I received wasn't as bad as I thought it would be considering the size.

"Is that a bull's-eye?"

    I turned the safety on and placed the gun down before turning to look at dad. I smiled and hid my face, heat radiating off my cheeks.

"Good job Yuuri. You're getting better everyday." Dad clapped his hands together.

    I looked up to see him grinning, a glimmer of pride in his eyes. He walked over to me and picked up the pistol, examining the firearm before aiming it at the target. He switched off the safety and shot three rounds. Thankful for the ear plugs I had in I looked to see where the bullets had landed. Two landed in the bull's-eye and one just off to the right. Dad sighed and put the safety back into place.

"Guess I'm not as good as I used to be." He muttered, his forehead creasing.

    I frowned and bumped my shoulder with his.

"You can't always be the best." He looked at me and smiled.

"I guess you're right." He laughed and grabbed my shoulder with is right hand.

    He steered me towards the house, leaving the gun where it lied. He soon dropped his hand and we walked in comfortable silence towards our home, the lights shinning amber in the growing darkness. We reached the comfy looking house and kicked off our shoes before walking inside.

    The heat hit me like a truck making me sweat in my heavy coat and beanie. I quickly wrenched off the beanie and shrugged off my coat hanging it on a near by coat rack. Mom was bustling around the kitchen with Mari preparing a small feast for the Family. I stayed away from the duo, they liked to make us work if we bothered them.

   I could hear faint swearing in Swiss coming from the living room. I walked towards the opening that led to the room and peeked into the living space. Pitchit and Minami sat on the couch watching Emil and Chris as they played a game of Uno on the floor in front of them. Seung-gil sat on the worn brown recliner near the fireplace with his Husky in his lap as he scrolled through something on his phone. Guan-Hong sat in a corner Skyping with his friend Leo, a faint blush on his cheeks. I stood in the doorway of the living room and smiled. They may be Family but they really are family.

    Pitchit looked up from the game and noticed me standing in the doorway. He smiled at me as he patted a spot next to him on the couch. I contemplated on wether or not I should sit before shaking my head slightly and walking to the stairs that led me towards my room. I could hear a loud sigh and laughed slightly, if Pitchit was anything he was a drama queen.

    I walked up the stairs, passing pictures of my family and Family skating. I stopped at one and traced a finger over the familiar face, a faint smile tugging at my lips. I removed my finger and stared at it a second longer. I turned and kept walking, the image of gray hair and blue-green eyes never leaving me.

~•*•~

"Where is he?" Yuri stood over the trembling boy, a knife held loosely in his right hand.

"I-I don't know. I'm just a transporter." The boy stared at the knife, sweat beading on his forehead.

    Yuri snorted and hit the boy with the bunt end of the knife. The boy spit out blood onto the floor and struggled to breathe. Yuri held the pointed end of the knife against the boy's Adams apple, putting just the right amount of pressure to have a small trail of blood run down his neck.

"Now, where is he?" Yuri pushed the knife in just a little bit more.

"H-he's in I-Isalen." The boy whispered, trying not to move.

    Yuri smiled and walked over to where I sat in the corner watching them.

"Now what?" He asked, a dangerous flame dancing in his eyes.

    I contemplated the question then looked up at the boy, a sigh on my lips.

"Kill the boy then we'll inform Yakov of the information we just gained." I stood up and walked out of the room, stretching my limbs as I went.

"N-no! Please!" I could hear the boy's screams down the hallway.

    The screams were soon silenced and replaced with an eerie silence.

"Hey Viktor! Tell Georgi to bring the bleach! The damn kid struggled!" I sighed.

"Fine!" I turned and walked towards the main facility to get Georgi, knowing he wasn't going to enjoy the news I bring.

 _He's in Isalen huh?_ I thought a smile playing on my lips. _I guess we'll have to take that city too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand that's the first chapter! Things are starting to roll. What did you guys think? Please comment and tell me! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website! I hope you guys enjoyed this prologue. :)


End file.
